


Guiding Sun

by Belletiger_BT



Series: Okamiverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternatine Season 3, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: The sequel of Sun of Hope. Shiro is missing.Lance needs to deal his responsibilities as the god of sun while helping Keith to be the new leader of Voltron Paladins. Lotor becomes a greater threat to the paladins.





	Guiding Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the part 2 of my Okamiverse. I hope you guys like the fic based on the season 3 of Voltron. But do not worry, the part 2 of Okamiverse will not follow 100% the season 3. There will be new stuff and more Okami characters showing up

After their battle against Zarkon, there was no victory, neither a defeat. Zarkon was out of commission but Shiro, their beloved leader, disappeared after the battle.

 

Even being a god, Lance was not sure if he was doing his duties as a god and as a paladin right. He never wanted to be a god, but the fate made he and Amaterasu met and fuse into a new celestial wolf god of sun. The universe needed the celestial brush gods’ light against Galra’s darkness.

 

Everything becomes more complicate when Black Lion chooses Keith as his new Paladin. Keith did not want to take Shiro’s place, he feels he was not worth to be in Shiro’s. But Lance tells him Black Lion chooses him for a reason and he he should respect his decision and Lance promises Keith he will help him as much as he can. Because of his promise to help Keith, Red Lion chooses Lance to be her new Paladin while Allura becomes the new Paladin for Blue Lion.

 

Then, Lotor comes out and everything becomes even more complicate. Unlike Zarkon, Lotor uses more his intelligence and manipulation for his favor. And he knows how to make Keith losing his cool ( which is not very hard to do it)

 

In their last confrontation with Lotor, Keith’s reckless choices leaded them into a very dangerous situation. if it was not for Lance to wake him up and Allura helping them to get out from Lotor’s trap, the results would have been very catastrophic.

 

Keith’s temper and reckless attitude was the topic for Lance and the celestial brush god children in their room.

 

“(I do not like this.)” Kogekigami comments “( Keith leaded you and the team to a death trap. I know you said we should respect Black’s choice but I think he made a very big mistake choosing Keith as a leader.)”

 

The others murmured in agreement. The celestial brush god children were afraid of losing Lance and Amaterasu for good because of Keith’s reckless attitude. Chibiterasu came in Keith’s defense.

 

“(Now guys, Keith is not a bad person. He helped us to get Komoegami out of that eater -planet creature and he even helped a stranger in there, even knowing it might be an enemy.)” Chibiterasu says.

 

“(I know the red knight is a good person, Chibiterasu.)” Komoegami says. “(I am very thankful for you guys rescuing me from the eater planet creature but that does not change the fact he has zero talent on leading. I am a hothead like him but I do not rush into battles like how he did yesterday. I am worried everyone’s safety here.)” Then the little fire bird looks at Lance “(Brother, you know him better than us. What we should do about this?)”

 

Lance sights in frustration, whenever they make some process, something or someone always force them to make some steps back. And Keith being a loner type guy does not help them any a bit. Then, memories of his past with his family coes into his mind.

 

“Do not worry guys, I will talk to him.” Lance says as he walks away. He stops and looks back at the children with a small smile in his face “After all, Amaterasu and I are his right hand now.” with that he leaves the room. The children looking at each other confused.

 

XXX

 

Lance walked into the training hangar and found Keith letting out all his anger on the gladiator. He really do not blame him for this but he knew the red paladin was there for several hours and he needed to rest.

 

“Halt the training sequence!” Lance called out before Keith could start another,

 

Keith frowned at the white wolf. Before he could resume his training back, Lance let out a very serious voice. “ I would not do that if I were you, child.”

 

Keith frowned as he saw Lance’s eyes. They were golden. Which mean Amaterasu was in control of the body. Keith knew it was not good idea to talk back to a goddess.

 

“What do you want?” Keith asks.

 

“I am here just to talk.” Amaterasu says, sitting down before him, placing a tray of a bottle and two cups on the floor. “Sit down, let’s have a small drink.”

 

“I don't think….” Keith starts, but Amaterasu cuts him.

 

“I said let's have a drink.” Amaterasu says, smiling at him.

 

Keith’s feels cold chills in his spine, gulping in fear when Amaterasu sent him a killing intense aura towards him. The wolf goddess can be really scary when she wants to be. With no much choice, Keith sits in the front of her. Amaterasu asks Keith to fill the cups.

 

“What is it?” Keith asks, smelling the liquid in the cup. It has a very strong smell of alcohol.

 

“Sake.” she simply says.

 

Keith gapes. “You have alcohol?! Where it even come from?”

 

“Kokasugami gave me some of her sake to me.” Keith was not surprised. That sheep always seem to be drunk. “I thought you needed it after yesterday’s fiasco.”

 

Keith takes a long gulp before promptly choking and coughing at the burning in his throat.

There’s snickering coming from Amaterasu’s direction, and Keith glares at the sun goddess while still doubled over coughing, finally straightening back up once his lungs stop trying to kill him.

 

“You know Keith, you are not the only one who has leadership problems.” Amaterasu says, drinking her cup of sake. “I also had these same problems when I was younger.”

 

Keith rises an eyebrow. “But you’re a goddess.”

 

“This means nothing.”

 

Suddenly, the scenery around them changed. Behind of Keith there was a desert with a shack. Keith blinked confused, he could see Lance, human, with white hair sitting down beside of Amaterasu. He could see a beach behind of Lance while Amaterasu was sitting under a sakura tree. Keith frowned, looking at the cup.

 

“What the heck was in this drink?” Keith frowns “ One gulp and I am already drunk.”

 

Lance could not help but snicks.

 

“Welcome to our inner world, mullet head. Before you ask, inner world It’s a place that resides inside of our souls. Everything here represents represents our true selves. Actually I am not surprise the desert and the shack are representing your soul.”

 

Keith was confused, what did he mean by that? Keith asked them why he was there. Amaterasu smiled and told him she had a story to tell them.

 

The scenery changed once more. This time they were inside of a dark cave. They saw small wolf puppy crying in sadness. At first Keith though it was Chibiterasu but he noticed that pup wasn’t Chibi. It was another puppy.

 

 _ “ This is me when I was only a pup.  _ _” _ Amatarasu says. _“_ _My father, the sun god before me, passed away after his battle against the demon snake Orochi. With his death, I got the title of goddess of sun and I became the leader of the celestial brush gods. But as you can see, I lock myself in a cave. ”_

 

“Why?” Keith asks. He was confused.

 

But Lance knew the answer.

 

“You felt you were not ready for such responsibilities, didn’t you?” Lance asks gently to the goddess. “You did not want any of this.”

 

Amaterasu nods to Lance. Amaterasu explains she did not want this responsibility because she felt she was not worth for the titles. And she did not interact well with the other other celestial brush gods because of her shy and loner nature.

 

_ “Locking myself in that cave I made the celestial world sunless for several days. Gekigami and the others tried to get me out there but it was in vain. Then, every changed in one night.”  _

 

The scenery changed once more, this time they were outside of the cave. They could see the young version of the celestial brush gods singing, playing musical instruments and an unknown guy with long white hair wearing a red samurai armor. The unknown man saw the young Amaterasu on the cave’s entrance.

 

“Come on, Amaterasu. Let’s have some fun!” he smiles. “I promise none of us will bite!”

 

Young Amaterasu smiled and jumped to the samurai’s arm. For the rest of the night they danced, singed and they even got a little drunk. But because of their little party, young Amaterasu felt happy.

 

The scene changed once more, this time it showed the celestial brush gods sleeping ( after drinking too much), except for the young Amaterasu and the samurai. Both of them were lying on the ground, stargazing.

 

“You know Amaterasu, I know how is the feeling the world’s weight on your back. I had go through the same thing you are going through now. Your father, Shiranui, helped me a lot. We are gods but it’s ok to ask help. To ask some guidance. There is no shame asking this. If you want, I can be your spirit guide.”

 

Amaterasu smiled for the first time in days. Feeling at easy, the sun finally rised in the celestial world.

 

Keith blinked confused. They returned to the training deck. He could see the eyes of the wolf were blue. That meant Lance was back on control of the body.

 

“That man was Hachiman-the god of war. Amaterasu told me once I reminded her a lot of him. It’s seem we have a similar personality.” Lance says, chukcing. “Like how Hachiman did to Amaterasu, let me be your spirit guide. I know you had a difficult life back on Earth and we were not actually in good terms before we become paladins, but I will do my very best to help you. It’s not shame asking help. Let me … no, let us to be your right arm, your spirit guide.”

 

Keith looked at Lance with wonder. He touched Lance’s face.  Keith’s face was full in wonder.

 

“I can see them…” Lance looked confused “I can see the celestial marks….”

 

Lance smiled. After so long Keith finally was able to see the celestial marks. Amaterasu mentioned in his mind it was a side effect from Kokasugami’s sake. That did not matter to Lance at the moment. The matter now was he and Keith were having a moment.

 

“(Hey brother!)” Kogekigami called from the doorway “ (Tell to the emo boy Hunk is calling us for dinner.)” with that, he left.

 

Keith frowns “ Lance, did that little tiger-brat call me emo boy?”

 

Lance sweetdrop, giving him a nervous smile: looks like Kokasugami’s sake also gave Keith the ability to understand the celestial brush god children.

 

End of the chapter.

 

Next chapter: an adventure in another reality.

 Glossary

"Blah Blah"- Normal talking

"(Blah Blah.)" -Celestial brush gods talking

" _Blah Blah_ "- Amaterasu talking inside of Lance's mind/soul.

 


End file.
